lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 157
Report #157 Skillset: Ecology Skill: New Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Mar 2009 Furies' Decision: We will add a power-costing quick burning feature. Problem: As a major focus within the Ecology skillset, the use of smudges in one on one situations proves to be nigh problematic for the commune bards much else the druids because of not only the fact that burning smudges could be delayed in firing to disrupt the timing needed upon their release, but a target need only move out for the one second before it fires which, for bards could perhaps be hindered with PerfectFifth, but not so for druids. In essence, even their demesnes work against them since TreeLife/TreeBane disrupts the location of the target which inevitably would make the smudge miss them. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Much as has been done for Dreamweavers, allow the additional command of QUICKBURN to the SMUDGE BURN command to allow for smudges to take effect immediately for X amount of power (perhaps one or two would be appropriate) while leaving the option to leave the burning of the smudge normally still possible. This will not and is not proposed to affect the FamiliarSmudge skill to reign the skill in, and because of the inherent nature of smudges being limited to being created and held one at a time, the spamming of this command (in addition to the power cost) further serves to limit the skill. Player Comments: ---on 3/9 @ 19:38 writes: Clt :( ---on 3/9 @ 19:41 writes: Obviously the above was a mistake, sorry, but while I'm here... Wouldn't instant smudges, some of which are pretty darn powerful, be to strong for Ecology? This could be strong not only for Bards but Druids with Sap Combos ---on 3/9 @ 19:54 writes: Thus the limitations imposed to ensure the protection against the spam usage of smudges. Only one smudge at a time (as has always been the case) and power to use this option to lighting the smudge will prevent this. ---on 3/10 @ 15:15 writes: Is creating smudges not instant, though? I do not see the limiting factor when one can simply create smudges instantly after burning the first. Furthermore, some smudges (like Mountain or Desert) being burnable instantly simply seems too powerful considering other passive effects for all classes involved. Perhaps a shorter delay (with powercost) would be more suitable. ---on 3/10 @ 18:40 writes: Creation even for those races with a bonus comes at two seconds and the equilibrium from burning at four seconds. The fastest this would permit would be six seconds approximately between each smudge, as opposed to the four or so more seconds added for a normal burning - which I do not find particularly overwhelming in the face of what other effects that are possible to be done in a shorter period of time in comparison to the possible limb breaking of Mountain or the blindness of Desert noted prior to this comment. Besides, even implementing a shorter burn time as opposed to the instantaneous proposition made by the report would not accomplish what is needed since people will still find the opportunity to escape the effect of the skill, delay the skill, or have one's own demesne work altogether work against the Ecologist using the smudge. ---on 3/10 @ 22:31 writes: It has always been my understanding that the delay was intended for balancing purposes. 3 limbs broken (not even considering the ridiculousness of group combat) instantly (with another 3 in six seconds, etc.)? And it was obvious that I was talking about the bleeding effect of the Desert smudge, not the blindness. The only issue I agree with is demesnes working against Ecologists, to which I will suggest that smudges effect everyone on both the ground and tree levels ---on 3/10 @ 23:31 writes: If the probability for the successful breaking of three limbs by a MountainSmudge each time were anywhere near a high possibility, I would voice a concern as well, but in all my time as an Ecologist, the chances for one, let alone two, broken limbs occuring time and time again has been low, and the main effect I have ever seen Mountain used for was for the secondary proning effect. As for Desert, the six second time period between each smudge burnt in this manner provides more than ample time to clot back the damage introduced by the smudge. ---on 3/11 @ 11:22 writes: As Xiel stated, Desert is not an issue since smudge stacking was fixed. 6 seconds is more than enough time to cure bleeding. As an example just dropping desert repeatedly on someone there was no risk of bleeding stacking up. If desert was going to kill someone from the bleeding damage with this new option, then it was going to kill them without it, so it is a moot point. The two big issues are when trying to rush in and drop a smudge the target sees the action and just leaves, or if in a demesne the demesne fires at an inopportune time and they are 'rescued' from the effect. Given the power intense method of fighting that druids undertake it is not likely and completely point less for a druid to do nothing but spend 2 power constantly to quickburn. It would be a helpful tool, not the main aresenal. ---on 3/11 @ 11:29 writes: Gogo typoes. Anyways, as to the comment about sap combos, the only ones that would benefit sap combos are first Mountain which break limbs and prone. In the case of breaking limbs I can stagstomp you for 2 power, breaking legs and knocking you off eq, followed or replaced by treebane you, saving 2 power, which has a chance to break arms as well as prone you. In the case of prone, if I am sap locking you then you are already prone. The other one is Desert for bleeding, which I can again save 2 power and just use my cudgel for the same amount of bleeding, plus have damage as well. ---on 3/31 @ 17:10 writes: Why are the smudges that would be least affected by this the one's getting all the discussion? I'm more concerned with instant Hills or Swamp (anti-walk on demand) and instant Valley (instakill cancelling on demand).